


The Best Gift

by allthestarsshine



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Georgie Denbrough Lives, How Do I Tag, Wholesome, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestarsshine/pseuds/allthestarsshine
Summary: Part two of Beach House! :)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader, Bill Denbrough/You
Kudos: 9





	The Best Gift

“Okay, did we hide everything? Condoms, birth control, cuffs, lingerie? Oh my god, the weed?!”

“I d-d-don’t think they’ll b-b-be going th-through our druh-drawers, Y/n,” Bill chuckles, hugging her from behind.

Y/n lets out a nervous sigh, but relaxes in his arms. Life with Bill has been magical. Despite their constant bickering, they’re still all over each other twenty four seven. Any down time, they absolutely have to be touching in some way. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing, dry humping, having sex. Any and every kind of physical contact.

But now, for five excruciating days, they have to keep their hands to themselves. Grace, Sharon, and Georgie are coming up to visit during Thanksgiving break. They still don’t know that Bill and Y/n have been sleeping together. It’s a miracle that they’ve been able to hide it for so long, especially when they were at the beach house this past summer. That’s where it all started. 

After Bill and Y/n spend hours on cleaning up and hiding anything suspicious, there’s a knock on the door. They open it and the three are on the other side, bursting with excitement. First, they give hugs and kisses and then show them around the apartment.

“Um, this is our pull out sofa. We take turns sleeping on it every other night while the other takes the bedroom,” Y/n tells the lie they practiced. 

“Oh cool! Can I sleep on here?” Georgie asks. “It’s by the kitchen!”

Bill and Y/n steal a glance, before giving a “what the hell?” look to their mothers.

“Well,” Sharon says nervously, “We were hoping Georgie could stay with you? Grace and I just checked into our hotel, and it’s only two single beds.”

They won’t get to show affection at night now, either. It sounds thrilling.

“We-we-we-”

“We’d love to have Georgie stay with us!” she discreetly kicks Bill’s ankle.

“Uh… yeah! Y-y-you can tuh-take the sofa, we’ll tr-tr-trade the b-bed and the floor.”

Y/n nods with a bright smile on her face. At least they’ll be able to share the bed in secret. That’s a step up from when they had to have separate beds in the same room. Torture.

“Hell yeah!” Georgie agrees, already starting to set it up and looking through cabinets for the blankets.

“G-G-Georgie! Get out of-of our st-stuff!”

Putting a hand on Bill’s shoulder to calm him, Y/n gently says, “Hey, we keep our extra bedding supplies in the bedroom. I’ll go get them.”

“If you n-n-need some-something, l-l-let us know. Yuh-you’re our g-g-guest.”

It takes all of their strength for the lovers to not smirk at each other. 

Later that night, Bill and Y/n are in their room, getting ready for bed.

“That was good,” she says, fluffing the pillows. “The whole ‘you’re our guest’ shit?”

“Th-th-thanks. I’m p-p-proud of it.”

“Well I’m proud of you!” she reaches over to pinch his cheeks.

“F-fuck off, Y/n.”

Giggling, she takes off her clothes and jumps into bed, Bill following her lead. Even if they can’t do it tonight, the two still  _ love  _ skin on skin contact. She pulls him into her chest, letting him nuzzle his face into her neck. 

“Oh my god, you’re so adorable.”

He smiles at her affection, letting Y/n rub his back.

“Why are you so tense, baby?” 

“I-I-I don’t know. I j-j-just feel like I’m going to get a sh-shit ton of w-w-work after br-break.”

“That’s probably true. But you’re getting really good at time management. And just one more month until Christmas break, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She continues to give Bill a gentle massage, just enjoying the feeling of him lying against her.

Just outside, Georgie is trying to watch tv, but can’t focus due to a migraine. He needs ibuprofen, and he needs it  _ now.  _ But Bill would not approve of him looking through his cabinets because he’s a  _ guest _ , or some bullshit. So he goes to the bedroom in hopes of his brother finding him some Advil or something.

Being the thirteen year old he is, Georgie throws open the door without knocking. 

“Billy, do you have- HOLY SHIT!” 

Upon seeing them cuddling naked, he slaps his hands over his eyes. 

“Juh-Georgie, it’s o-o-okay,” Bill tries to calm him down.

“NO ITS NOT!! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL??”

“You know what?” Y/n says, throwing on the first clothes she can find, “I’m going to take a walk, you two need to have a brother to brother discussion.”

Walking around New York alone at night is probably not the best idea, but Y/n figures she can just grab them some unhealthy snacks for them to munch on and then come right back. She and Bill have been trying to eat healthy, so all they have there anyway is vegetables and plain granola bars. Besides, by the time she’s back, Georgie probably will be calmed down significantly. 

She was right. By the time she comes back home, they’re both awkwardly sitting at the kitchen table. Bill looks up from his can of seltzer as he hears the door unlock.

“I come bearing gifts,” Y/n holds up a convenience store bag.

“Fuh-finally, some real f-f-food,” Bill sighs in relief as she empties it out. 

Georgie is silent, but does grab a candy bar. Bill opts for the bag of chips, and Y/n for the Cherry Coke. 

“So, uh… did you guys have a good talk?”

Georgie nods awkwardly. 

“And Bill explained everything?”

He nods again. 

“Do you have any questions?”

Turning red, he asks, “So you guys are like? A thing?”

“W-w-well…” Bill looks at her.

“Not really? We’re kind of just hooking up every day. Experimenting.”

Confused, Georgie tilts his head. “Okay, then?”

“We don’t really get it either.”

They’re actually falling in love, but are so oblivious about it. And they’re too weird and stubborn to come up with a title.  _ Too much pressure _ .

“B-b-but Georgie. M-m-mom and Grace  _ cannot  _ know.”

He rocks back in his chair. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Seriously, Georgie. Please don’t tell them,” Y/n begs.

“So you want me to keep this a secret?”

“Yes!” they say at the same time.

“Well, what’s in it for me?”

“Come on, b-b-bro-”

“Anything,” she interrupts. “Whatever you want.”

“Y/n!”

“Do you want him to tell them or not?”

Bill scrunches his face, but reluctantly gives in.

“What is it you want, bud? The master bedroom?”

He gags. “Gross, I don’t want your sex germs!”

“That’s fuh-fair…”

“But there is this new game I want for my Gameboy.”

“We can do that!”

He grins. “And I want to play your keyboard.”

Y/n groans, but doesn’t deny his request. 

“And what were we going to do on Friday? The Statue of Liberty?”

“That’s w-w-what our moms wuh-want to do.”

“Yeah, I’d much rather go to the Met. So I need you to find a way to convince them to take us there.”

Though Bill and Y/n adore the Met, they have no clue how they’re going to change Shannon and Grace’s minds. Nevertheless, they accept the charges. 

“Oh, also, I found weed in your cabinet...”

“Nope. Ab-ab-absolutely not.”

“Why not??”

“Maybe when you’re sixteen,” Y/n reaches for his hand.

He freezes when he feels the light pressure of her skin. No matter what, Georgie can’t unsee her bare breasts. 

“Can I, um, can I go back to bed now?”

“Of course,” Y/n squeezes his hand. “We’ll wear clothes to bed from now on. In case you need us again.”

“You won’t have to worry about me walking in your room again,” he shakes his head. 

Bill chuckles, giving him a side hug. “N-n-night, bro.”

“Night,” Georgie says, though he stays at the table for a little while longer, too scared to move. 

Back in their room, Bill and Y/n are talking in hushed voices about what just happened. 

“I guess that went well?”

“That l-l-little sh-shit is so going to t-t-tell them.”

“Nah, he won’t. He loves us too much.”

“I duh-don’t know, Y-Y/n,” Bill sighs, flicking off the lamp. He curls up into the little spoon position, letting Y/n hold him. It’s not too long until they pass out. 

The next morning is Thanksgiving day. They wake up before Georgie, who unfortunately had trouble sleeping the night before. But it's a nice treat for him to wake up to the smell of his brother and Y/n’s cooking. 

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Y/n grins as he sits up, stretching. “Help yourself to fruit or Special K. Or both.”

Since the moms are outside watching the parade, Bill and Y/n are somewhat open to showing affection in front of Georgie. It’s just small stuff, like him grabbing her hips and kissing her cheek as she mashes the potatoes. 

It makes Georgie soften a bit, seeing how tender they are to each other. He feels a bit like an intruder, even though it’s his brother and (basically) his sister’s house. It seems like something more than just constant hookups to him, but it’s none of his business. 

“Do you guys need any help?” he offers.

“I th-th-think we’re o-okay, but th-thank you,” Bill replies, dipping his finger in the mashed potatoes and putting a drop on Y/n’s nose. It makes her giggle like a little girl. 

“Are you sure…?”

“You can get out the cheese and crackers.”

“That’s something,” he mutters to himself, doing it slowly to take up more time.

“I was thinking… maybe one of you could take me to get the new game?”

“Maybe at midnight? Tomorrows Black Friday,” Y/n replies, though she’s distracted by Bill pulling her in for a kiss. 

Truthfully, he’s starting to get jealous. But at the same time, he can’t deny that this is the happiest both of them have ever looked. Bill has struggled with anxiety his life, and he’s overheard his mom talking about Y/n’s bouts with seasonal depressive disorder. But at this moment, despite it being the verge of winter, Bill and Y/n seem so content and so… in love. But they’re not, or so they claim. He doesn’t buy it. 

Sharon and Grace come an hour or two after the parade, telling them all about it. Bill and Y/n played a game with Georgie before they came, putting him in a much better mood. As they sit down to eat, the “little shit” wants to mess with his favorite college students.

“Hey Grace, hey Mom! There’s something I need to tell you.”

Bill and Y/n freeze, catatonically scooping their healthy versions of Thanksgiving food on their plates. 

“What is it, hon?” Sharon asks.

“Bill and Y/n…” he pauses dramatically. “Have the comfiest freaking sofa.”

The two of them force out a laugh, silently vowing to murder Georgie later. 

Surprisingly, Georgie keeps the secret the whole time. He’s fantastic at bluffling, which makes Bill think that he definitely has a few secrets of his own. But he doesn’t ask, he just fulfills Georgie’s requests, which he gives more of every day. When it’s time to part, Georgie leaves with a new video game, a giant Hershey Kiss, and a new pair of soccer cleats. 

It’s safe to say that they don’t miss the little game they had with Georgie, though they did sort of miss his energetic presence throughout the apartment. In fact, the mood dampered a bit when break ended. Bill and Y/n are fine together, but they’re both stressed with all of the work they need to cram in before Christmas break. In fact, they’ve barely had time to do it with everything going on- all the tests, papers, and projects.

So Y/n has the idea of going to the beach house, just the two of them, for the first two days of break, before splitting off to their families. The day for their mini vacation finally comes, to their excitement. 

Y/n is the driver, as per usual. To her, there’s no better feeling than coasting down the highway with your left foot propped up on the seat, quiet music on the radio, and your favorite person in shotgun. Since they leave early in the morning, they get there around eleven AM.

“It feels so strange to have the entire place to ourselves,” Y/n says, unlocking the door.

“St-strange, b-b-but nice,” Bill agrees, taking her bag from her. “Let m-m-me take our buh-bags up.”

“Okay! Our room, right?”

“Yeah, any o-o-other would be w-w-weird.”

Nodding in agreement, she moves to the little piano room with the perfect beach view. 

“Oh, how I missed you!” she squeals, jumping on the piano bench. After doing a couple quick scales to warm up, she begins to play Emmeline, the theme song from Blue Lagoon. 

Bill walks downstairs mid-song, absolutely enamored with the melody and the girl playing it. The song is so beautiful and sensual, and always makes Bill want her when he hears it. 

By the time she’s finished playing, she senses him behind her. “Hi,” she says shyly, turning around.

Bill takes a couple strides toward her, cupping her face and kissing her hard. Delighted, Y/n kisses back, wrapping her legs around him. It doesn’t take long for their clothes to be in a pile on the floor, and he starts screwing her ontop the piano. With every hip roll, some random notes plunk out. It’s beautiful and so darn rebellious. 

Afterwards, Y/n orders them pizza for lunch (they had long given up on their diet), and Bill scrubs down the piano with Lysol wipes. “I-I-I cuh-can’t believe we did th-that.”

“Neither can I,” she chuckles, hanging up the phone. “We’re getting pretty crazy, huh, Denbrough?”

“A b-bit,” he beams, stroking her cheek.

Y/n can’t help but give him a long hug, and Bill is tall enough to rest his chin at the top of her head. “You make me so happy.”

“You muh-make me ha-ha-happier.”

She laughs against his chest, sending vibrations through his body. The two could stand there forever, safe in each other’s arms, but the pizza comes too soon. 

With all the school stress gone, Bill and Y/n allow themselves to enjoy their first day of Christmas vacation together. Every minute is full of fun. After pizza, they watch It’s a Wonderful Life, before taking a stroll down the boardwalk. Y/n walks in front of Bill, with his hands wrapped around her waist, making her waddle like a penguin. This display of affection elicits some stares and dirty looks, but it’s better than them making out in front of everyone. The boardwalk itself is gorgeous, the pier adorned with Christmas lights and garlands. 

At one point, Y/n sneaks off to buy a little surprise for Bill, though she already bought him so many Christmas gifts that she’ll give him tomorrow. But this is a little something she wants to give him tonight. 

When they get back to the house, Bill decides to go and get groceries for them to have their own mini Christmas dinner tomorrow. But while he’s gone, Y/n gets his “surprise” ready- she changes into the new lingerie she found, dark blue velvet with delicate silver stars. She feels so cute, strolling around the house in it and playing with her soft hair. 

Finally, she hears a car pull in the driveway and the door open. She waits for him on the sofa, stretching out her legs before her. 

But who walks in the living room is  _ not  _ Bill.

It’s her PARENTS. 

In expert timing, she snatches the blanket off the side of the sofa and pulls over herself.

“Heyyyy, mom! Heyyyyy, dad!”

“Y/n? What is going on?”

“Well, I told you that Bill and I were chilling here for our first two days of vacation.”

“Would you care to explain your… outfit?” her dad, Steven, asks awkwardly. 

“Um… uh… I wouldn’t exactly be sure where to start… I don’t want to sound disrespectful, but what are you guys doing here?

“We thought it would be nice to surprise you and Bill,” Grace puts her hands on her hips. “And we’ve evidently done that.”

“Actually, Bill isn’t here right now. He’s at the store.”

“Oh? Is someone else here, then?”

She shakes her head. “Nope. Just- just me.”

Luckily, so very fortunately, she hears Bill pull into the driveway. Things will definitely be easier to explain with both of them here.

“Could you please hang on for a sec?” 

Wrapping the blanket around her, Y/n runs to the front door. She throws it open, running to help with the grocery bags.

“Hi,” she greets Bill with a peck on the lips.

“H-hi.”

“Listen, Bill, so I bought this new lingerie to surprise you, and I put it on for when you got home, but then my parents showed up to surprise  _ us.  _ So they just saw me in this,” she opens the blanket, making Bill blush, “and are super confused and embarrassed. Basically we have a lot of explaining to do.”

Bill’s at loss for words. “Uh…” he stammers. 

“Yeah.”

“Th-th-this is guh-going t-to be… I don’t know.”

“We better just get it over with,” Y/n says, chewing on her lip. Bill wraps his arm around the nervous girl, leading her inside. 

“Huh-hey, Gr-Gr-Grace. St-Steven,” he holds out his hand to Y/n’s father, which he reluctantly shakes.

“How are you, sweetie?” Grace asks, giving Bill a stiff hug. 

“I’m w-w-well, you?”

“We’re a little confused, to be honest.”

Y/n takes a deep breath and just throws it out. “Mom. Dad. Bill and I, um, are sleeping together.”

_ “What?!” _

“Oh my god!”

“It’s completely consensual, and we’re being safe.”

“How long has this been happening?” Steven crosses his arms. 

They steal a look.

“Suh-suh-since l-last summer.”

“Impossible!” Grace says. “You were with us all summer.”

“Yeah, mom. And Bill and I share a room.”

In shock, she sinks down onto the sofa. 

“I know this is a lot to process. Believe me, it was a shock for us too, when it started. We didn’t plan this.”

“So you’re a couple?”

“Not exactly. We’re just sleeping together. I mean, it’s all monogamous. But we’re not-”

“I luh-love your daughter,” Bill cuts her off. Everyone’s jaw drops.

“Are you just saying that?” Steven frowns. “To cover up this inappropriate relationship?”

“N-no, sir. I m-m-mean it.”

Y/n, the most taken aback of all, believes him. Bill is such an honest person, and she can read the sincerity on his face.

And as much as she never wanted to admit it, she loves him too. How could she ever say it, though? It’s too terrifying. “I love you” means commitment. Are she and Bill ready for that? Because their unlabeled relationship has been going great. More than great. Incredible. 

“Oh, Bill!” Grace jumps up from the sofa and throws her arms around him. “Every mother's dream is for her child to marry her best friend’s child!”

“Woah, who said anything about marriage??” Y/n says. “This is getting really out of hand.”

“You guys are perfect for each other,” her mother comes to her next, tucking a strand of hair behind a bewildered Y/n’s ear. 

“Thanks?”

“You know what, we’re going to check into a hotel tonight and let you have the house to yourselves.”

“Oh we are, are we?” Steven replies, still not totally on board.

“Yes, honey,” she says, taking his arm. “Would you two mind if we came back tomorrow?”

“Actually, we were planning on having our own Christmas tomorrow. Because we’re going to be with our own families on Christmas day,” Y/n says, but then adds, “You can come if you want to, though.”

“No, we don’t want to intrude on our daughter and future son in law!”

“Mom!”

Grace puts her hands up. “Sorry, sorry! We’ll be leaving now. Do I have permission to tell Sharon?”

“I’d ruh-rather tell her my-my-myself,” Bill says, smiling apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Of course you would! Don’t be sorry. Anyway, Merry Christmas, sweetheart! And I’ll see you at home, Y/n.”

“See you guys. Love you.”

When they’re gone, Y/n and Bill flop on the sofa.

“That was weird.”

“ _ So  _ weird.”

There’s a couple moments of silence, which Y/n breaks.

“I love you too.”

Bill’s face absolutely lights up. “You d-do?”

Beaming, she nods. 

“I… I know w-w-we weren’t cuh-cuh-comfortable with labels or c-c-commitment. B-but I love you any-anyway.”

His words give fuel to the fire inside of her. So Y/n throws her blanket to the ground, climbing on top of him and giving him kisses all over. Bill loves it, and he picks her up, carrying her all the way upstairs and into their room. Then he throws her up against the wall.

Y/n jumps out of his arms, wanting to take control. “Bed.” 

So Bill listens, looking up at her in adoration. 

“I bought this for you, so you better enjoy it before I take it off,” she teases, doing little twirls.

“You’re guh-going to b-b-be the death of me, Y-Y/n.”

She places herself in his lap. “I know!”

Before Bill can cuddle up into her, she takes his hand and slides it up her tiny nightgown, letting it brush her thigh and core. 

“F-f-fuck. No p-p-panties?”

She replies with a cheeky laugh. Bill knows the drill, and begins to move his fingers just the way she likes. Waves of pleasure course through her body, and she spasms at every little touch to her. It isn’t long until she finishes, enjoying every single second. 

“Now can you t-t-take it off?” Bill begs her. 

“No, but you can.”

He eagerly complies, grabbing the hem and pulling it over her head. To Y/n, it’s the cutest thing how excited Bill is to see and touch her nude body. He doesn’t even bother undressing himself, in fact. The only thing that matters to him is her naked body. She helps him pull down his pants and underwear, and he goes right in. 

Both of them feel instant relief. Sighing contentedly, Y/n begins rocking.

“Is this good for you?” she pauses, wanting his consent.

“S-s-so good.”

“Okay.”

She begins to start up again, gradually picking up the pace. They go so naturally together, used to each other’s rhythms. After a few minutes, she finishes. Not longer after, Bill comes, filling her up and making her insides feel so warm. Bill pulls out, and Y/n collapses on him. He gently runs his hand up and down her back. She’s already sore as hell from the piano incident, so she knows that she’ll barely be able to move tomorrow. But it’s so worth it. 

She unbuttons the top of his flannel before starting to slowly suck a love bite on his collarbone. He clenches his fingers in her soft hair. 

“G-god, I love you so muh-much.”

“I love you too,” she replies, almost shyly. It’s such a foreign thing for them to say. But they’ll get used to it, as they always do with everything between them. 

Eventually, they fall asleep in that position on her bed. The next morning, Bill awakes with a smile on his face. 

“M-m-merry, Christmas, Y/n,” he whispers. 

She wakes up too, sleepily lifting her head from his chest. “Merry Christmas, Bill.”

It’s technically not Christmas day, but it is for them. Just spending time with each other with absolutely no interruptions. They’re going to savor every minute of bliss today. 

Rolling out of bed, Y/n digs through her bags for her red sweater and plaid green skirt. After getting dressed, she grabs Bill’s gifts and carries them downstairs, putting them under the little artificial tree in the living room. It isn’t too long until Bill comes down and does the same. 

But before they open gifts, they want to have a nice Christmas breakfast together. So Y/n plays holiday music on the baby grand, while Bill keeps himself busy by making cinnamon rolls, the sweet smell wafting throughout the house.

“Bruh-breakfast is ready!” he calls after awhile, making Y/n sprint to the kitchen. He hands her a plate with two cinnamon buns on it, carrying one for himself. 

“Can we eat when we open presents?”

“Of c-c-course,” he grins, going to the living room. 

“You first!” Y/n exclaims as she scoops up his pile and drops it by his feet. 

Bill rips open the first one, which is a new mitt (he adores it). She also got him a framed photo of them in front of their apartment, taken the day they moved in, a journal, and new drawing pencils.

“I f-f-feel bad Y-Y/n… I only g-g-got you one g-gift.”

“No, don’t feel bad! I’m sure it’s perfect.”

Handing her the present, he shrugs. Y/n carefully unwraps it. It’s a tiny little box that looks like it has jewelry inside.

“Bill, we said nothing expensive…”

“Juh-just open it.”

So she does. There’s a silver locket inside, with a tiny flower carved into it. She opens the charm up, revealing a picture of them when they were toddlers. They’re on the beach, in little bathing suits, hugging each other. Little Bill is kissing her cheek while she giggles.

“Oh my goodness,” she breathes out, tearing up a bit. Bill takes it from her and unclasps it.

“I th-th-think w-we’ve always l-loved each other. We just didn’t ruh-realize till now,” he puts it on her neck for her. 

Her voice is gentle. “I think so too.”

Bill reaches out and holds her neck, leaning into a kiss. 

This is the best gift they could ask for. Openly expressing their love. 


End file.
